crstfandomcom-20200213-history
First Person View
Part 1: The Camera My mum got me a video camera for my 12th birthday; it’s the exact one I wanted. I’ve always wanted to record what I see around the house or garden. My mum thinks it’s a bit weird, but it’s something I’ve always wanted to do, and now I can. I went outside, and started recording. It was quite hot and sunny today, and the heat felt nice against my skin. I recorded for a long time; the camera said I recorded for two hours! Wow, time really flies when you have fun. I decided to go in-doors and carry on my adventure in my bedroom. I kneeled down and looked under my bed. It was pitch black below, but the camera had a night vision feature. All I saw was old toys and stuff, but something stuck out. It was a music box. It was gold, and it looked very pretty. It had a beautiful pattern as if it came down from heaven. I pulled it out from under the bed. There was a note stuck to it, which read: "Sing these lyrics when you crank the music box.” I was curious, so I did. I also kept the camera running. I turned the crank, and sang the lyrics on the note. “All around the big labyrinth, the killer chased the victim, the victim tripped and fell on his head, pop goes the victim.” at that moment, I heard a scream coming from outside. I ran to see if mum had a accident. When I got there, I saw a man. He was dressed in jeans and a black top. A huge mask was attached to his face. It had two big black eyes, and a giant smile going from ear to ear. He tilted his head and stared at me. Before I ran, he said something. “That music box... is MINE!” I ran into my house and searched for mum. I couldn't find her. I was really scared, so I ran to my bedroom. I found the music box, and heaved it out the window so the man could have it back. I placed my camera in my pocket; I was too scared to stop the recording. I turned around, and he was there. He spoke again: “Do you like my rhyme?” “I... its creepy,” I replied in a hushed voice. He walked towards me, and bent down. ”Do you wanna play tag with me?” before I could reply, I blacked out. I woke up in what seemed to be a maze. The camera was on the floor; It was still recording. I picked it up, and walked very slowly. I made sure to peak around every corner. Then I heard faint laughter. It sounded like the man, so I began to run. I ran for a few minutes with the faint laughter festering in my head. It stopped. I sat with my back on the maze wall. Then I heard him again: “you can never escape!” I began to run again, when he began singing: “all around the big labyrinth, the killer chased the victim.“ With every word, his voice got louder. I ran faster, but was running out of breath. I saw the exit. It was in my reach, then a hard object hit my foot, and I fell head-first to the floor. The camera flew out of my hand, and disappeared in the maze wall. I blacked out again. When I woke, I couldn’t feel the lower half of my body. I looked down and it wasn’t there. There was only a pool of blood. I looked up to see my mum, Crying. I knew I was going to die, so I said: “Check—th—camer—a,“ I felt myself slowly fade away. Part 2: Instructions “The record buttons broken, so its been recording the whole time... wow 4 hours straight!” “Oh yeah, they found a music box too.” “Really?” “Yeah.” “We really shouldn't mess with the evidence...” “Pfft, its only a music box! Besides, they already got the prints.” “So, this camera still works.” “Yep, looks like it.” “Hmm, there’s a note too. It says: “sing these lyrics when you crank the music box.” Wanna sing with me? Ha-ha!” “Nah, you know I cant sing.” “Fine then. I’ll do it.” “All around the big labyrinth, the killer chased the victim, the victim tripped and fell on his head...” “Wait, why’d the power go out?” “POP GOES THE VICTIM!” “POP GOES THE VICTIM!” Category:Dismemberment